Typically, a dedicated hardware appliance implements specific workload processors on a fixed configuration printed wiring assembly. For example, a dedicated gaming system implements specific workload processors on a fixed configuration printed wiring assembly. This purpose-built approach to dedicated hardware appliances provides reduction in the costs associated with such hardware appliances. This purpose built approach to dedicated hardware appliances also provides performance improvements compared to general purpose computers that a user may attempt to use for such specialized workloads.